Deceitful Affection
by skipster-chic
Summary: Ling Xiaoyu is the best spy in the Mishima Zaibatsu. Her next assignment is Jin Kazama... But what happens when business doesn't stay separate from pleasure. XJ R-n-R
1. prologue

yeah and this is also AU... Set a couple years in the future. Tekken 4 happened and no more after that... No devil gene and Heihachi is still alive... Ummm... It's about 3 yrs since tekken 4, so Xiaoyu is 21 and Jin is 24. Yeah and I used 2 be frozen-in-fire... in case some of you were wondering.

Disclaimer- I don't own tekken or it's characters. All belong to namco... unfortunately...

Ling Xiaoyu, also known as rising phoenix to her cohorts in espionage, had a new assignment today. She was one of the spies who basically got paid to stalk someone and keep tabs on them. Her new assignment was for Heihachi Mishima, the international media mogul. She didn't know what it was but it was probably difficult. She did various jobs of various types but never assassination, her only policy was to do her job well but don't kill. She was the equivalent of a 007 except she was a female and she was a P.I. The company she worked for was unknown to most, especially the police, but not to Heihachi. In addition to him knowing about the organization, he owned a small branch of it, the branch that she worked for. Xiaoyu was a highly regarded spy, the top in her branch. She knew the rules and never broke them, her record was impeccable. The top rule was to never have any kind of relations with your assignments. If one did choose to break this rule then the consequence would be execution. They could accomplish this because once someone became a P.I. they became invisible to the outside world.

She was a great spy with much experience. She'd gathered information on a woman named Julia Chang before, and she'd also found the infamous assassin Nina Williams.

Xiaoyu was first recruited after the end of Tekken four. Heihachi had given another spy an assignment on her and soon offered her a position. Having nothing left after tekken four she took the position and was now one of the twomost highly paid, the other being her partner Miharu Hirano.

Xiaoyu walked down the long corridor to Heihachi Mishima's office along with Miharu. It would be the first time that they would receive separate assignments. They each placed their palm on the two blue palm readers, and then they entered.

"Ah, my favorite ladies." Heihachi said as they entered his extravagant office.

"Mr. Mishima." thewomen said in unison.

"Yes now, Hirano your next assignment will be a young man by the name of Hwoarang. Last known that he is an A.W.O.L. soldier of the korean army. I want you to watch him for a month and then report back. We have reason to believe that he would be an excellent addition to the intelligence branch." he said standing up and handing her a large manila folder with plane tickets, a passport, and information on him.

"Yes sir, so when do I leave?" Miharu asked.

"Tomorrow at seven am." she nodded a response, leaving the office.

"Now Xiaoyu, your assignment will be a bit more difficult. You must watch a man by the name of Jin Kazama, you may or may not remember him from the tournaments."

"Yes sir, but I never knew him. Isn't he your grandson?"

"Yes, and he won the last tournament," he said taking a drink of his crimson wine, "he is the current head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. I want my company back which is why I need you to watch him and gather information. He went against our agreement, he was to take control of the company when I died not when he won. He broke our agreement and now he will pay his dues."

"Yes, do I get a folder?"

"Yes your folder is in your bag."

"What's in the bag?"

"Everything that you will need for your next assignment," he said taking a slow long puff of his cigar, "the basics, guns, knives, you know."

"Why will I need those? Is this operation potentially dangerous?"

"Well yes but you will also need them if Kazama does not cooperate."

"For?...."

"Assassination."

"With all due respect sir, assassination was not part of my contract."

"Oh, you must not have read it closely, it states that you do whatever assignment that I choose to give you. Your assignment is special, because if necessary then you are to obtain relations with your assignment, or shall Isay personal relations. That is all for now, you have a newflatin a buildingacross from Kazama's grand suite in New York City. Youdo know where that is? America, Manhattan, New York.Downstairs Ryu will drive you to yourthe airportand Aoi will be your assistant for whatever you wish. If you want a coffee at three am then she's your woman for it. Now don't disappoint me. Come through and you will be greatly rewarded. Now off with you." he said heartily waving his hand up in dismissal.

She picked up her bag and headed down towards the car waiting for her. She said her goodbyes to her best friend Miharu and then the car drove off. Xiaoyu was infuriated, she couldn't assassinate this man, or anyone. She was so clueless as to how some people could treat the lives of others so frivolously. Why did he have to pick her for the job? Why not one of his assassins? After an extremely long plane ride, an hour long taxi ride, and many hours of comtemplation she reluctantly walked up the stairsof the building which housedher grand flat. She threw the bag down and sat on the floor. The flat was beautiful all was perfect but one thing still consumed her mind.

She couldn't kill him. Now the question thatremained waswhat's more important, her life or his?

yes it's extremely short, but my prologues are always short! Anyway tell me your thoughts whatever they may be. R AND R.

S.C.


	2. Beautiful Stranger

Riri- I swear that the whole spacing thing wasn't my fault. I double checked it when I previewed it, maybe it got messed up on the site when it was uploaded to it. But I usually space my words perfectly and I double checked it and everything. Sorry for the inconvenience.

karisan-karisan- Thank you for the nice review as always. I'll continue I promise!

The-Wish-Of-Night- Thanks! I like my pen-name too.

Diamond-Xiaoli- Thanks for the awesome comments! but um why would u have your friend do that? If you had a problem with me then you should have just said something... Even though it was a very large misconception because I never said that... Just please next time something like that happens can you bring it to the table and we'll clarify it. I will say once again I think that you are an awesome writer and I never said that... Plus if I thought you were a bad writer then you wouldn't be on my favorites list

Moontearz- Yeah I have no idea where I got this idea... It just popped into my head. It was a sudden epiphany that I'd had and I knew that I had to put it into writing/ or typing whatever lol. Thank you for the compliment on my new name! I like it too. Oh sorry that I haven't reviewed your story in a while it's just that I have been lazy... LOL... Well I try to keep my updates consistent but I hit a lazy streak... I'm sure that anyone who isn't perfect knows how that goes...

Jeanie- I know it's been a while since I updated but I always try to update all of my stories in a cycle whichever hasn't been updated in the longest time is next... Since I recently updates Silent Obsession then the next one to be updated will be L.I.T.S. Don't worry I'll continue. I very seldom write one-shots and I haven't written any on this site so you've nothing to worry about lol. THanks for the review.

V.X.O- Hah... Sorry if this upsets you but you review never really affected me or anything. It's nice to know that you like it... I think its funny that she would have you do that because of a misconception. I never meant anything like that ever, I think that she writes really good anyway. Well glad to know that you like it, hopefully if you review again then it will be a happy and truthful one...

* * *

Deceitful Affection Chapter One 

The rising phoenix sat up in her bed and stretched her arms out. She was happy for a moment and then she remembered her current predicament and she slopped back down. She was about to close her eyes to the outside world if only for a little while when an incessant ringing noise started to sound. SHe tried to ignore it but it refused to cease.

"What!" she yelled hoarsely into the phone.

"Xiaoyu, I mean Miss Xiaoyu, you must wake for your new job interview is in two hours." Aoi, her assistant, said.

"Oh ok... I'm sorry Aoi."

"Oh Miss Xiaoyu it is quite alright."

Xiaoyu rolled over in the bed and got up with a load groan. She made her way into the bathroom and showered. Hot showers were her most favorite thing in the world. She liked that feeling of waking up and being shocked by the water. She was enjoying her shower so much that she had forgotten that time was an object and by the time that she was done she only had about thirty minutes to prepare herself for the day. When this came to her attention she started running around and getting ready like a mad woman.

Finally she was done and she rushed out of her apartment to the elevator. She vigorously jammed the lobby button and didn't take notice to the the stranger whom she was occupying the elevator with.

"No matter how hard or how many times you jam the button the elevator isn't going to move any faster." he said with an amused look surfacing upon his countenance.

"I know... But I'm late." she said impatiently.

"Well now that you are late a few more minutes won't kill you." he said. She just shrugged it off and refrained from hitting the button anymore. The doors opened to reveal a woman. She had a nice tan and a little longer than shoulder length brown hair. She looked up at Jin and did a double take.

"Jin?" she said tapping him on the shoulder while Xiaoyu pretended not to notice.

He suddenly snaked his arm around Xiaoyu's shoulders and pulled her close to him. She was a bit startled by this act and she wanted to see where this was going. He had shaken her out of her thoughts so she didn't know what was going on or even what they were talking about.

"Yes..." he said drearily.

"Do you remember me?" she said whilst batting her long false eyelashes.

"Uh..." he was about to speak when the doors opened to reveal a different floor and someone got on.

"C'mon babe we have to go, you know how little Yukie gets when we are late to get her." Jin said to Xiaoyu as they got off on the floor. Xiaoyu glanced back to see a perfectly inlaid frown upon the lady's face but she didn't care. Just as the elevator doors were closing Jin caught her by surprise and kissed her just so the lady could see.

Jin heard the doors close fully and he slightly pulled away. He opened his eyes a tiny bit to see Xiaoyu's face. She was quite dazed and flushed.

"Sorry." he said bringing out of her dream like state.

"What was that all about? An ex-girlfriend?" she asked bemused.

"Well no, I had to help her with something at work because she was new and now she thinks that we are an item."

"I guess not anymore." she said smirking.

"Sorry to hold you up I probably made you even more late." he said looking at his feet.

"What time is it?" she said as she looked down to her watch. A look of exasperation smeared across her pretty features and she ran away.

"Wait! Before you go tell me your name."

"Oh it's Xiao and what's yours?" she asked.

"Xiao? Just Xiao?"

"Ling Xiaoyu."

"Well I will call you Ling Xiaoyu."

"But you don't have my number." she said rushing to the stairs.

"I'll find you." he said as he watched her leave.

Xiaoyu sprinted down the last flight of stairs and ran out to get a cab. While she was in the cab all she could think about was the beautiful stranger that she had met only minutes ago and the last thing that he'd said to her. 'I'll find you'. She shook the thoughts away from her head and reminded herself that she was on business only. But one thing kept plaguing her mind, no one had ever kissed her like that. She kept thinking about that and holding on to that one thought even as she walked or rather ran up the stairs to the building of her job interview.

She walked up to the front desk. "Hello I am Ling Xiaoyu and I'm here to apply for a job, I have an appointment."

The rather aged lady at the front desk looked through some papers and said "ahhh right here, you are to be a receptionist?"

"Yes that's it."

"Ok Miss Ling your desk is right over here and just call me if you need anything, by the way my name is Mai." Xiaoyu nodded and walked over to her desk.

The whole day was going smoothly and she was allowed a break. She walked down to the staff restroom and lounge. She tried to get a candy bar out of the vending machine but for the life of her it wouldn't budge so she continued to shove quarters in.

"Ahhh... You must be new?" said a tall blonde haired man as he walked in apparently on his break as well. "That bloody piece of crap never works." he said smiling.

"Care to give your name love?" he asked.

"Xiaoyu and you?"

"Steve, Steve Fox."

"Nice to meet you." she said and was about to sit down when her cell phone began vibrating up her pocket.

"Can you excuse me?" she asked politely.

"O'Course love." he said in his thick british accent.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Phoenix." a haughty voice said on the other line.

"How is your job coming along? Have you met the elusive Jin Kazama yet?"

"No, I can't say that I have."

"Just remember little Xiao that I control you. If you don't do as I say I could kill you and no one would notice, only Miharu and that could be fixed as well. You belong to me and never forget it." he said as he hung up the phone.

Xiaoyu resisted the urge to throw the phone but kept calm and sat down.

"Breathe," she said to herself, "just breathe."

"Are you okay love? What seems to be bothering ya?" Steve said as Xiaoyu returned back into the lounge.

Xiaoyu just shook her head.

"Very well then I'd best be getting back to work, I gotta meetin with Kazama and some others. You should let me take ya to lunch some day. Call me." he said as he slipped her a small piece of paper.

Soon her break was over and she headed back to her desk. About an hour later the lady whom was at the front desk came over to see Xiaoyu.

"Miss Xiaoyu."

"Yes" she said looking up from her papers.

"Mr. Kazama would like to see you."

Xiaoyu nodded.

"To get to his office take the elevator on the left all the way up to the main floor."

"And after that?"

"The elevator will take you right to his office, its a private elevator but I wouldn't want you to get lost so you can take it." Xiaoyu nodded and walked over to the elevator. She pressed the top button and then memories of the elevator this morning invaded her mind. The opening of the elevator doors snapped her out of her dazed state and she stepped out of the elevator.

"Mr. Kazama is waiting for you." yet another secretary said.

"Right through those doors." she said motioning to the big wooden doors to her right.

Xiaoyu opened the doors and walked inside. When she finally looked up she was shocked and surprised. Not the Jin Kazama she expected at all, but it was him. The beautiful stranger from the elevator that morning.

"Hmm.. I guess that didn't need to find you," he said smirking, "looks like you've found me." he said softly.

* * *

A/N: I know that I haven't updated in forever and I apologize, I really do! I have just been lazy! It's easter right now while I'm writing this but I probably won't post it until tomorrow so... Please review! I am so tired right now! Once again I am sorry because this is terribly late... OVER 2 MONTHS! WOW... well sorry if it is kinda short! I'll do my best to update soon! 

S.C.


	3. Xiao's vivid imagination

**karisan-karisan**- Yeah I am so sorry about the overdue updates because I just got lazy and the well of ideas in my brain had gone dry for a few minutes. So after this the updates might get slow again because school is my top priority right now. Also I don't want to rush the chapters. Take care.

**Ninja Wannabe**- You changed your screen name I see. Yeah it's the name of one of Madonna's songs but that's not why I named the chapter that. I named it that because Xiao thinks he's beautiful and he was a stranger. Take care.

**Elie Rockz**- Thank you for reviewing this as well. No problem on reviewing your story it looks pretty interesting. Yeah I thought that she would be a good spy even if she is OOC. Yeah well you can tell Jin/Xiao is my favorite couple. Obviously since all of stories are based on that pairing. None of the others interest me. Take care.

* * *

Deceitful Affection chapter 2 

Xiaoyu almost fell over in shock. The nice stranger from this morning was her target. She really wasn't cut out for this job.

"Yeah, heh, I guess I did find you." Xiaoyu said nervously as she began to tug at a loose piece of her hair.

"So you are my new employee then?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." she said.

"So how do you like the new job?"

"The people are nice and the job isn't too hard."

"Are you new here in New York?"

"Yeah."

"Well then you'll have to let me take ya sight seeing sometime."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry I don't date the boss. No fraternizing."

"Well then your fired. Plus I'm the boss so I can change the rules. I'll see you about 8-ish?" he said as she walked out of his office because her purpose for coming to the office was already fulfilled.

She stood in the elevator on almost buckling knees. Since when did, well anyone have this type of effect on her? After all this was Ling Xiaoyu, Rising Phoenix. The toughest and greatest of the spies in her field.

Xiao just couldn't help herself. After all she was a woman and any woman with eyes could see that he was simply gorgeous. I mean that dark hair that cascaded down in a mess in front of those mesmerizingly sexy eyes and don't even get me started on the man's body. She began to feel flushed at the thought of the little glimpse that she had gotten. She wanted him, _bad_. If that was how she acted by simply meeting him and having a conversation then how would she act tonight? She might lose her mind and wake up next to the guy. She stood in the elevator alone waiting for the doors to close when a hand reached in and stopped them.

"I gotta get downstairs too." Jin Kazama said with a smirk.

She nodded in response and looked away from him. If she did look at him then she would probably jump on him and attack him with her lips. As she looked away she closed her eyes but when she did that deliciously naughty images danced around in her head.

The elevator stopped, it was stuck, he grabbed her by the waist and started ardently kissing her lips and neck. She got pushed up against the elevator rail and hoisted into the air. She wrapped her slender arms around him. Her black skirt was pushed back and then-

Xiaoyu's eyes flew open as she was was startled and excited by a warm hand that softly touched her back, bringing her out of the little porno that was playing in her head..

"Are you okay? Am I so hideous that you have to close your eyes to avoid looking at me?"

"Oh no not at all, I'm really sorry. It's just that-"

"Shhh... It's ok you don't have to explain yourself." he said as he put his finger to her lips.

The doors opened and her paradise was ruined.

"And for the record you aren't ugly." she said as they walked their separate ways.

Xiaoyu was overcome with desire and lust for someone that she barely knew. Had it been that long since she had been in the company of a man so... Alluring? Well yes it had because she had never been around a man whom possessed such qualities. She kept walking as she was lost in her secret thoughts. She was so into her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the glass door in front of her.

She walked right into it and it rattled loudly. Everyone in the entire office turned to gawk and stare at her.

"Sorry... Sorry." she said as she rushed into the bathroom. She looked up into the mirror.

"Pull yourself together it's just a guy." she said to her reflection. A very stunning guy at that.

"So you got it for the boss too huh?" a girl said as she came out of a stall.

"What are you talking about?" she said to a girl whom was about 5'7" with green eyes behind Ralph Lauren glasses and long brown hair that was twisted into a bun that sat neatly on her nape.

"What other guy in all of New York could it be?"

"I-"

"No," the girl said as she put her hands up, "no need to explain yourself. Your secret is safe with me. By the way I'm Julia Chang, secretary to Mr. Fox."

"You mean Steve?"

"Yes. You've got it for Kazama and well lets just say I have something like that for Steve."

"Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"I'm too shy." Julia said looking to her penny loafer clad feet.

"Oh I have to go." Xiaoyu said looking at her watch.

"I'll see you around." Julia said washing her hands.

Xiaoyu walked out of the restroom hoping that everyone had forgotten about her little display not even five minutes ago.

"That was quite a little show love." Steve said as he walked up to her. Apparently everyone hadn't forgotten.

"What's gotcha all worked up? Were you that embarrassed that you had to run to the Lou?"

"Oh nothing I just wasn't paying attention. I have to go." She said nervously walking away.

She got settled into her desk and worked the hours away. Soon it was night and she was about to leave.

"You had a great first day." said Mai.

"Thanks." Xiaoyu said as she put on her black coat.

She walked out of the building and hailed down a taxi.

"35th and 9th please." she said as the taxi buzzed off.

Xiaoyu slammed the door to her apartment and threw off her coat. She plopped down on her couch and contemplated her current predicament. Just then her phone rang.

"What?" she said grumpily thinking that it was Heihachi.

"Do you always answer your phone like this?"

"I beg your pardon? Who is this?" Xiaoyu asked.

"It's Jin."

"Jin?"

"Yes your new boss."

"Yeah so what did you need?"

"Well it's about 8-ish so how about that night on the town?"

"I don't know."

"Come on."

"Ok."

"I'll pick you up in about 20 minutes." She hung up the phone wondering how he knew her phone number and address but then again those details were available in ones work place. She got up off her couch and put on a black skirt, her cream armani top, and she completed the outfit with her favorite Manolo Blahnik pumps.

Her buzzer rang and she left out the door hoping that she could control herself and the lustful images that his presence triggered.

* * *

A/N: BTW I'm feeling happy right now so I was nice to Julia she'll probably become part of a pairing later on. I decided that I might boost the rating on this in the next couple chapters... MIGHT... So if it's not in the spot where your looking then look in a higher rated area. Oh and I'm guessing that in London they call the bathroom the lou but I could be wrong either way Steve calls it that. Sorry I haven't updated in since forever but I have actually been Hella busy for once. Please review... You know you want to. REVIEW! 


	4. The date

**SakurAsAsamiyA**- Well I'm glad that you did review. Yeah I didn't update for a while.. Sorry. Maybe a dirty image will come true. You never know. ;)

**Princess Stressed**- What do you mean you don't know what to make of it? Yeah you _should_ wait until another chapter comes out.

**Almighty Goddess**- I'm glad that you liked it.

**-Kyona-** I like that you liked the idea for the story. It's ok... We all have our lazy spells.

**lonely-dreamlover**- Very naughty Xiao... And Jin is so cool. Maybe...

**Lil' Tommygirl**- I'm glad that you think its that great. Real confidence booster for me:)

**Elie Rockz**- Yes the date... HELL YEAH KAZAMA IS HOT!

**xDem3y3zx**- I'm glad that you liked it... You'll see.

CHAPTER 3---

Xiaoyu looked at the cool, black leather that covered the interior of Jin's car. She didn't know exactly where they were going, but with this man she was expecting something fancy. She started rubbing her fingernails over each other back and forth, grinding them over each other and making a sort of click noise with each turn.

"I'm that boring?" he asked smirking.

"No."

"So you're nervous then?" he said cornering her in the conversation.

"No," she said looking at her feet, "so where are we going again?"

"I figured that we could go eat," he said as Xiaoyu's stomach growled, "since you're obviously hungry."

"Ok." she said with a slight smile.

Xiaoyu's eyes traveled to her knee, to her black skirt, and to the bottom of her halter top. She looked extremely couture. Her eyes were wandering around like wild horses. There was so much to look at in Jin's stylish and spacious car. Soon she became careless. She looked to the stick shift and to Jin's powerful and strong right hand. Her eyes danced up his right arm, to his face. He had the sexiest eyes that she had ever seen in her life. She looked to his lips. They were slightly parted and extremely sexy. She looked to his muscular chest and caught her mouth watering. She couldn't resist as her eyes traveled down his abs. Her eyes studied each and every indent visible through the fabric. Finally her vision came to a dead stop at the greatest destination of all.

Jin intently watched the road as Xiaoyu plagued his thoughts. He would give all of his money just to know what the mysterious female was thinking. He came to a red light and he took this time to get a glimpse of her breath-taking face. She was looking at him too, well not his face, more like his lap... WAIT! Jin's eyes widened as he realized what she was looking at. She was blatantly staring at his unit.

"So..." he said to get her to look at his, um, face.

"Huh?" she said as her eyes darted up to meet his.

"We're almost there."

"Ok." she said as her cheeks began to burn due to the blood rapidly rushing to them. She was highly embarrassed. Jin had just caught her staring at his crotch. She was also a bit satisfied for he was extremely well endowed.

Xiaoyu was snapped out of her thoughts as he cut the engine.

"This is it."

"Ok." she said as she got out of the car.

It was a really ritzy italian restaurant and very exclusive by the looks of it. Jin held out his arm for her and she took it happily. Just then flashbulbs went off in her face. She didn't pay any attention to the paparazzi and just focused on being Jin's escort. They were seated right away due to Jin's status.

For the main course Xiaoyu ordered spaghetti and Jin ordered shrimp linguini, for appetizers each had a caesar salad and Jin ordered some special wine to drink.

Now Xiaoyu was on her third glass of wine and feeling a bit tipsy even though she did her best to cover it up.

Jin paid the bill and wasn't fazed at all by the wine, well he'd only had one glass to her three.

"So where next?" Jin asked while standing up.

Xiaoyu was feeling particularly warm inside, maybe it was Jin, or maybe it was the wine. She didn't know or care, all she knew was that she was feeling flirtatious.

"How about that tour of your apartment?"

"Alright." he said extending his arm to her.

When Jin pulled into his parking spot in the building Xiao was asleep so he got out of the car and then lightly woke her up.

"Want me to take you home?"

"No." She said standing up.

"Ok." he said putting his arm around her. They got into the elevator and waited until it reached the top floor which was Jin's penthouse suite.

Xiaoyu was beginning to remember their previous elevator ride, which was torture. She had wanted him so bad and this time was no different.

They finally arrived at the top floor.

"You own the whole floor?"

"Yeah." he said like it was no big deal.

She found the living room and plopped right down onto his spacious couch.

"You have too much space."

"I like my space." he said sitting down next to her. He turned on the tv and began flipping through the channels. He put on a sports channel and Xiaoyu fell asleep. He looked over at her face. She looked so angelic and beautiful. Jin could see that he was falling for this girl. He brushed her hair away from her face and admired her. Then he went back to watching his tv.

After a little while Xiaoyu woke up.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the left." she nodded and went off.

She came back about a minute later and sat down next to him on the couch.

"So lets talk. I want to get to know you better."

"Ok, ask away."

"Where are you from?"

"Well I've lived many places."

"Where were you born?"

"Guangzhou, China. I moved to Japan when I was sixteen."

"Why?"

"For the tekken tournament."

"You?"

"Yeah me."

"It's just that I never saw you. I was in it too. I won the fourth one."

"Oh."

"So why New York?"

"Because it's exciting," she said as Jin began to lean over, "the city, the people, the guys." she managed to get out before he kissed her.

His hands came up to her bare back (she was wearing a halter top) and ran up and down. She played with his hair and scratched at his back. He untied her halter top with a flick of his wrist and they began to lay back on the couch.

A/N: sorry for my overdue update... Well there it is! REVIEW


	5. Emotions are for the weak

**V.X.O**- Lol you should already know... I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!

**SakurAsAsamiyA**- Lol I updated as soon as I could.

**FlamingFenix**- You'll see...

**Lovecherry09**- Hope my update was soon enough.

**Princess NOT stressed**- No, you got it wrong. She's a spy and in order to collect the info that Heihachi's goin for she HAS to get close to Jin... But she's just attracted to him. She's gettin hot n heavy cuz Kazama's hot baby! lol I had to do that! After I wrote it I was like that's so funny.

**Almighty goddess- **Glad that you 'luv' it!

**Skylight Angel**- Yeah I knew it was you. Glad that you thought it was funny too.

**PhillyEaglesFootball**- Lol yeah I try to make them short and sweet.

**Cherry Diamond**- I told you I love cliffys.

**WolfKeeper989**- Of course there's more!

**kitty kibitzer**- Sorry about my late update.

**minte**- glad that you like it.

**tekken master**- here ya go!

**lilangelchick**- I know its been a while sorry.

Chapter 4-

Xiaoyu woke up with a slight headache. She tried to sit up but was restricted by the rather large duvet. She gave up with a huff. She stretched her arms out to yawn and then realized the foreign clothing that she was wearing: a huge white tee shirt.

Now she was determined to break free of the massive duvet. She wiggled her way out and her brain began registering where she was. Without a doubt it was his bedroom. She could see the bathroom and walked over to it. She lifted up the tent of a shirt and went to pull down what would be her underwear for her morning pee. Nothing there?

Oh that's right they were purposely lost last night. He was an excellent lover just as she'd thought he would be. Yes, this was all part of the plan. Make him fall for her like a boulder and then take it all away. Her conscience scolded her for ever taking such an assignment but the other part of her mind told her to think of her future. How wealthy she would be. She wouldn't have to take another assignment ever again. She could be free.

She walked out of the bathroom and looked for her clothes. She couldn't find them in the bedroom so she walked out into the living room. Nope the lost articles of clothing were no where to be found. She plopped down on the couch and huffed again.

"Good morning." he said coming from the hall. He bent down and lightly pecked her cheek.

"Uh, morning. Where are my clothes?"

"I sent them to the cleaners."

"So what am I going to wear home then?"

"Do you have plans for today?"

"Well no, but I-"

"Well you can wear that. Or I have an idea. Write down all your size measurements and everything and I'll have my personal assistant, Fran, go and get you some new clothes for today."

"Ok got any paper?" she said accepting his request.

Fran soon returned as promised with a pair of black pants and a soft pink buttoned down shirt, then she handed another bag with her more personal items inside.

Xiaoyu peeked inside the small pink bag. A new bra and thong were nestled inside some pink paper.

"Thanks Fran," Xiaoyu said, "you're a life-saver!"

"If you go down the hall and to the left there is another bathroom where you can shower and get dressed." he said courteously.

"Thanks a lot, I'll pay you back later." she said smiling.

"No that's not necessary, I seriously have more money than I can spend."

She nodded and proceeded to the bathroom. The bathroom was simple, white marble floor, a small black rug next to the chair and black towels in the linen closet. She quickly yanked the tee shirt off and pulled out her ponytail. She pulled back the black shower curtain and turned the enormous shower head on.

When she was done she opened the closet and found a blow-dryer.

'He must have women over a lot,' she thought to herself, 'he's going to be a tough one to hook.'

After beautifying herself she stepped out of the bathroom.

"You look very good." he said eyeballing her.

"I know." she said playfully.

"So, shall we brunch?"

"We shall." she said while taking his arm.

They went to a nice little cafe and sat down. Xiaoyu nonchalantly glanced at some magazines while they waited for their coffees and muffins. She picked up on magazine in particular. On the front page it had a picture of them and read: _"Who is his new gal?" _Xiaoyu quickly stuffed the magazine in between the booth cushions.

He looked over at her and said, "comes with the job, no privacy whatsoever."

"Must suck."

"Not so bad, it has its privileges." he said smirking.

"So what are your plans for the day?"

"None really."

"Why not spend it with me." he said boldly.

"Why not." she said shrugging.

"I'll show you around Manhattan if you like."

"I'd like." she said smiling.

Just then her cellular phone started vibrating obnoxiously and completely ruined their moment.

She looked at the caller ID. It read "DAD" and that meant that Heihachi was calling.

"I have to take this can you excuse me?"

He waved his hand as a signal to go ahead.

Xiaoyu walked just outside the cafe and turned her back to it.

"Hello." she said.

"Phoenix."

"What!" she asked rudely.

"You are doing well in this assignment."

"How do you know?"

"I always know. Just remember that."

"What do you want anyway?"

"I know what I want you to do. I don't want you to kill him anymore, well unless he finds out about your assignment. I want you to get very close to him. I want you to marry him and then divorce him and take all of his money. We will split the money 40/60."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no."

"Well just remember where your loved ones are and who takes care of them. Some one could have a poor little accident."

"50/50."

"Ah that's my phoenix. Just remember that in the end you will always end up coming back to me." he said laughing as he hung up the phone.

She frowned and began to turn red.

'Emotions are for the weak.' she thought as she headed back into the cafe.

A/N: Sorry for my late update. My computer broke!


End file.
